


The Difference Between Us...

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica takes comfort from Miriam's closeness. </p><p>AU ending to S2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Us...

Erica knows she’s fussing too much, but since it’s a choice between that and crying for the rest of her life, she’d rather fuss over Miriam. Miriam, somewhat kindly, tolerates it. She has been busy looking after her child, the one reminder of Bryn that doesn’t hurt. David had sloped off when his father was killed, looking to work somewhere that didn’t remind him of his dad. Miriam had been alone. 

Erica had moved in, at first because her home was still wrecked, then, later, she had stayed because she couldn’t stand to be alone, making excuses, pretending that Miriam needed her when really it was a mutual need. 

She relaxed only at night, silently curled into the other side of Miriam’s double bed. Neither of them had wanted to sleep alone on the first night and, eventually, it had become habit. Miriam, who had sensed she was shaking, had moved to pull her closer, tucking her into a tight hug. It was here she slept, here she relaxed and felt safe. Miriam too had taken comfort from the hug, the feeling of Erica tucked safely against her keeping the nightmares at bay.


End file.
